Clemelia Bloodsworth
'''Clemelia Bloodsworth' is a one time character in BoJack Horseman. ''She seen in flashbacks in ''Time’s Arrow, 'Season 4.'' Physical Appearance '''Clemelia is a goose with a long neck, white feathers, and an orange beak. She is first seen, as a child, in a school uniform of a green button-down cardigan, and white collar peaking out, plaid red skirt, white socks, and black dress shoes. Later, as an adult at Beatrice's debutante party, she is seen in a white strapless Debutante ball gown with a green silk sash and shawl and a double strand of pearls around her neck and white high-heeled pumps. She also wears a light purple eye-shadow and has a beauty mark under her left eye. Personality Clemilia is a very spoiled and vain woman. As a child, she seems to enjoy bullying others who do not meet her standards, such as Beatrice Sugarman, who she and her two friends call her fat and push off a slide in one incident. She takes great pride in being elite and wealthy, putting down others, who are not part of her rich society and lifestyle, and is greatly offended when Beatrice says her debutante was likely horrendous. Clemelia goes as far to not allow anyone, but her and her two friends in her "gaggle," to use the slide at recess. She claims it was an elite society, for extremely young women. Background History Not much is known about Clemelia’s past, other than she, like Beatrice, was from a very wealthy and high-status family, presumably more so than the Sugarman family. Most notably, she was a school bully to Beatrice Sugarman. She had a “''gaggle''” made up of her and two twin Asian little girls. Season 4 Time's Arrow introduces her by showing an incident where she, accompanied the two twin Asian little girls, refuses to let Beatrice go down a slide, saying it is an elite society for extremely young women and says she is the leader. They also mercilessly taunt her about her weight to which Beatrice protests she is just growing. When Beatrice still tries to climb up, the little girls start stomping on her fingers, and Clemelia bites her with her beak, which leads to Beatrice falling down and crying afterward. Their taunting about her weight and her father somewhat agreeing, leads Beatrice to take weight loss pills to stay skinny as an adult which eventually leads to her as a dementia-stricken old woman to secretly put weight loss pills in Hollyhock's coffee. It's also implied Beatrice would try to skip school to avoid her, as when Beatrice tells her father she doesn’t feel well the next morning he assumes she's just scared of Clemelia and her "gaggle." Later, she is seen as an adult at Beatrice's debutante ball in June 1963, accompanied by a man. They are both condescending towards each other, with Clemelia saying Beatrice's debuting is “''better late than never."'' Beatrice says she's only doing it for her father's backward views on women, and she thinks debutantes are “''self-serving, garish wastes of money."'' Her own debutante ball was allegedly more extravagant than Beatrice's. After Beatrice tells Clemelia her ball was probably just as horrendous, she coughs and spits out her champagne in shock, finding Beatrice's comments repugnant. Trivia * Her last name, Bloodsworth, appears to be a symbol of wealth, greed, and elitism. ** Her exaggerated neck, and her being a goose, may also be another symbol for this. * She appears to be very intelligent and has a large vocabulary even as a little girl. ** An example is telling Beatrice while making fun of her weight "Even your lungs expostulate as they struggle to expel your ample corpulence." **One of the female twins translates this into "She's saying your lungs think you're fat too." * It is unclear as to whether she stayed friends with the female twins as an adult as they are never shown or mentioned again in the rest of the episode Time's Arrow, their only appearance. Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Flashback characters